


Letting Go

by DeeSquirrel2y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Castiel, Dean is a Little Shit, Dom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nearly Human Castiel, Poor Castiel, Smut, So much smut, Sub Castiel, Sweet Dean, This Is Kind Of Wrong, Top Dean, Watersports, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeSquirrel2y5/pseuds/DeeSquirrel2y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a series of unfortunate events that Cas had no one to blame for but himself. And maybe his boyfriend, a small amount of blame all Dean’s for refusing Castiel a bathroom trip before tossing him onto the bed and starting all of this. Spontaneous? Yes. Thrilling? Very much so. Absolute torture and mildly disgusting? Resounding yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

“But Dean,” Cas moaned, the force of Dean’s cock pushed hard inside him. He clenched his abdominal muscles hoping he could hold out just a little longer. But of course, clenching meant tightening his inner walls, squeezing Dean’s cock and pushing the other man to thrust even harder.

It was a series of unfortunate events that Cas had no one to blame for but himself. And maybe his boyfriend, a small amount of blame all Dean’s for refusing Castiel a bathroom trip before tossing him onto the bed and starting all of this. Spontaneous? Yes. Thrilling? Very much so. Absolute torture and mildly disgusting? Resounding yes.

He had went for his daily run and had basically been deep throating his third water bottle trying to stave off dehydration when Dean had found him. Smirk in place and hand outstretched, he had dragged Cas to their bedroom with a plan of action that left no room for questioning. No, really. His dom switch had been flipped by God knows what and Castiel knew once the scene was set he was expected to be a good boy and only speak when spoken to.

So there he was, on his stomach, face in a pillow, arms held tightly behind his back, his ass in the air being pounded into the mattress, and his damn bladder would not give him a break. It didn’t hurt exactly, not yet at least, but the unrelenting pressure was there and it seemed to be getting worse with every thrust.

“Dean! Wait!” He whimpered. Nothing happened. He hadn’t spoken his safe word. The only problem was, Castiel was quite sure that Dean had fucked it right out of his memory. He bit down on the pillow beneath his face, screaming wordlessly over the situation. The sex was wonderful, as it always was, but Cas knew he was just a sharp thrust away from embarrassing himself in front of his lover. But it was too good, the feelings too strong. Fuck, it was the best sex they’d had in a while and he hadn’t even orgasmed yet! But he could feel it, feel it in his now near constantly dripping cock. Pearly beads of precum interspersed with spurts of another fluid. No matter how hard he tried to hold on now, it was useless. For now, thankfully, it was small, dime sized puddles of warm piss mixing with equally warm cum underneath his belly. It wouldn’t stay that way for long though.

Dean shifted his hips and it was just enough for his cock to jab Cas’ prostate. It was that one too many at just the right angle, punching the orgasm out of Castiel. His body went stiff, his toes curling, eyes slamming shut, and voice coming out in a graveled scream as he came. His fingers gripped at nothing as he rode the wave to it’s completion, nearly crying when he felt the epic relief of his bladder releasing once his balls we’re empty and loose.

He was so wrapped up in his embarrassment and relief that he didn’t notice Dean coming as well. He didn’t notice his lover’s groan of his name. Didn’t notice as liquid heat filled him up. Didn’t notice as his arms were released and the circulation was rubbed back into the limbs. Didn’t notice as his boyfriend went soft inside him and slid out. Didn’t notice as Dean lay next to him, petting the sweat drenched hair out of his eyes.

But he did finally notice Dean’s gasp as the taller man rolled him out of the wet spot like a ragdoll. Tear filled blue eyes met smirking green ones. “Get a little too excited there angel?” He asked, no malice to his tone.

Castiel teared up even more, glancing down at the mess he had made of the bed. “I’m sorry Dean. But I really did try and tell-”

He was cut off by a finger pressed to his lips. “Its okay babe. My fault. I just couldn’t help myself. You look so awesome when you get home from your runs. Had to have you. ‘Sides,” He said, wrapping Cas in a tight hug, sweat and more soaked their bodies, almost gluing them together. The last part of his statement was whispered against the smaller man’s neck, making him shiver. “Its actually kind of hot watching you lose control like that.”

The statement was met with laughter and a kiss with promise behind it. The kind of promise only comfort and the knowledge of longevity can bring.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be in the same verse as Sunday Morning Worship, but basically its just a smut filled drabble. Posted on my Tumblr a while ago. So obviously I enjoy writing some kinky stuff. If anyone has a request, I'd be happy to take them! Comments and kudos are love!  
> Come find me on Tumblr, lindzecrow2y5


End file.
